Christmas Present
by LadyDeath14
Summary: Chamberlake Christmas. One-shot.


Before Cassie goes to answer her front door she quickly sends a reply to the text message on her phone. _Wait till you see your gift._ The knocks at the door causes her to stuff her cell in her robe pocket rushing to open it. "Hey," she greets her ex. "Sorry didn't know you were in the shower. I just…" he starts to babble. "No I wasn't taking a shower. I…you know what? Never mind. The gifts are in the dining room," she tells Adam closing the door and moving into the kitchen. "You know I can drop these gifts off and come back to keep you company," he declares. Cassie closes her fridge after retrieving a bottle of water. She turns around staring at Adam who is leaning against the counter exhibiting a smile. Was he just checking me out? Wow. Pig. "Uhm...No you don't have to I'm good," she responds rejecting his offer.

"Cassie I know we had problems in our relationship before. But there are none between us now. I was thinking…" Adam starts. "Don't think…about us. Look we are not going to work out Adam. Every time we had a problem you always ran to Diana for _comfort_," she reminds

"Yes. Comfort and advice," he stresses. "More than comfort," she mumbles causing blue-grey eyes to glare at her. "No I would never cheat on you Cassie," he claims stepping into the blonde's personal space. "You kissed Diana," she argues walking around him and leans against her counter. "It was fun while it lasted, but it's over Adam, okay?" she states. Adam balls his fists up and storms out of her kitchen snatching the presents on the way out of the house.

Asshole one argument and he runs to my sister seeking _comfort_ alright. The fact Diana told me about what happened and he refused to acknowledge it saying that she was the one who made a move on him. Uh disgusting. First of all, Diana has Grant and secondly, she wouldn't do that to me even though I did it to her. She's not that kind of person. Plus just like Diana I have someone else.

Cassie receives a text _I'm Outside_. She practically runs to door while adjusting her robe before all but snatching the door off its hinges. "Someone's happy to see me," the brunette mocks.

"What?" she queries crossing her arms over her chest because for one it was cold and her guest just made her mad. "Why was Adam here?" the green eyed witch growls out eyebrows furrowing in anger. "No reason," the blonde says. "…" The brunette stares at the shorter girl not believing Adam Conant appearing at Cassie's house for _no reason_. Everyone knows Adam is still in love with Cassie and believes that they are written in the stars. "Gosh nothing Faye. He just came over to get the gifts I had bought for everyone," she finally admits hating that the night may start off with a fight and ending with just that. "So where is my gift?" Cassie asks.

"You don't get a gift now. You just made Santa's last minute naughty list," Faye expresses trying to keep a _straight _face. "What?! There is no such thing," the blonde witch refutes laughing at what Faye just said. If there was a last minute naughty list she definitely did make it and all thanks to Faye. "Oh yeah?...naw just kidding," the taller witch concurs stepping to the side and grabbing the large box she'd hidden from view. She enters the Blake's residence heading to the living room placing the box on the small table. "What is it?" Cassie wonders out loud bouncing on her toes. "Open it and see," Faye advises. The blue-eyed girl stares down at the box unsure. It's not that I don't trust Faye it's just said girl has recently joined the Jackass cast. And it all started soon after we'd gotten our powers back. Her happiness for getting solo magic back was expressed in a sadistic cruel way that caused the circle to be scared and wary of her at all times. Because you never knew what to expect. One minute she is serious and nice to you and you wonder why and then next your car is in flames. Or she is scaring the crap out of you by bringing inanimate objects to life.

"God Cassie. It's legit. No jokes I swear," she reassures the girl. Cassie sighs giving in and removes the top from the box. The blonde slowly peeks inside and gasps at what she sees. "Awww…" she coos picking up her gift. "Like him?" the brunette inquires hoping that her gift cheered the blonde up. "Love him," Cassie confirms. "Not more than me I hope?" the hazel eyed witch challenges.

"No," she answers shaking her head leaning over to peck her so-called girlfriend on the lips. "I knew you would like it," Faye breathes out. Holding her breath for what reason it's not like Cassie was her official girlfriend or was she? They needed to discuss this, but tonight is not the night. "You know with Adam…him following you around still like a lovesick puppy. Well anyway this one is loyal and like I said legit. So you don't have to ever worry about getting hurt," the brunette concludes.

"What about you?" the blue-eyed witch acknowledges. Yeah Adam hurt her and she was upset about it and moved on from it. But now she is technically with Faye and the green-eyed brunette is not A-OK in her past relationships. If anything Faye could turn out to be just like Adam or even worse like Jake and break her beyond repair or so that's what they thought.

"What about me?" Faye retorts not understanding where Cassie was getting at. "Who would protect me from being hurt by you?" the blonde addresses needing some reassurance to wash away that little doubt that is telling her to back out before they get in to deep. Faye is scary as a foe, friend, and maybe a girlfriend, but she would not want to find out the hard way.

"You won't have to worry about that because I'm not a lovesick puppy. I'm love struck and lightning never strikes in the same place twice," Faye simply states wiggling her eyebrows. Cassie places the puppy down and gets up grabbing Faye's hand leading them upstairs. "Where are we going?" the brunette asks not expecting an answer. "Upstairs so I can revive you," Cassie reasons untying her robe and letting it fall as they ascend the steps.


End file.
